Sam
Introduction Sam is the creator of PTD 1 and 2. In battle, Sam will not use any Pokemon, instead he will use Cosmoids from his new game. PTD 2 Sam appears at Lake of Rage. He appears a bit taller than he was in PTD 1. He is located in the northwest part of Lake of Rage, which you will need Surf to get to. He is in a vacation home. His Cosmoids are at level 75. If you beat them you will obtain the Super Rod. After defeating Celebi, he reappears and thanks the player for playing and supporting the game. PTD Sam appears in the level Rocket Hideout. He has many shiny Pokemon. After defeating Sam, he will give you 6 super potions in each level. His sprite is an edited version of Prof. Elm's. His Cosmoids He has Cosmoids in PTD 2. All of them are at level 75. The best way to win is to use dragon type. Biology Samuel Otero is the creator of the Android/Flash game Pokémon Tower Defense released in March 2011. Due to a recent interview with Sam, He stated how he came up with the idea for Pokémon Tower Defense, saying: "I really like Pokemon and always wanted to make a Pokemon game but was discouraged from finishing them due to various reasons. When I got into the Android Marketplace I noticed a lot of apps that used Nintendo Characters or other characters so I thought why not. The game started originally as a virtual pet simulator. I started planning it out on paper and I realized it was going to be a lot of work for just a pet sim, and at the time I looked at what the most popular paid game was. It was a "tower defense" game so I immediately thought about capturing your enemy and leveling up your towers like Pokémon" Sam is 27 and works as a programmer at home. His email is sotero86@gmail.com and other than a picture of Sam, this is the only information known about Sam right now. On a side note, he has been confirmed to have a 3DS, since a Twitter post back in October saying that he got Pokémon Y. From time to time, he makes livestreams showing him sitting at his desk programming things into Pokémon Tower Defense: Generations. The livestreams can be located here, that is, if he's actually doing one right now, you can see if he is on his blog. For his birthday on November 26, Sam always does a legendary Mystery Gift to celebrate it. For his birthday in 2011, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 1 Victini, for his birthday in 2012, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 2 Jirachi, and for his birthday in 2013, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 2 Kyurem. For his birthday in 2014, he made the Mystery Gift Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. This came with the 1.77 update for PTD2, and a Shiny Lunatone gift was released as well. Sam has said there will be '''NO MORE MYSTERY GIFTS '''for Pokémon Tower Defense 1. He then created PTD 2. He is now making another game called Champions TD. Trivia 1. It is speculated that Sam has a 3DS. He had tweeted about getting Pokemon Y in October. 2. In PTD Sam said to have traded with many trainers for the shiny for a long time. Category:In-game sprites Category:Game Mechanics